Gallery of the SCP's
by Cresentdelma
Summary: The most dangerous things in this world are always the things that go outside of what is commonly understood. There is no telling what kinds of encounters may occur when the SCP's have started appearing in this world without any kind of restricting. Introducing SCP-049, Plague Doctor.
1. SCP-860 Introduction

**What I begin here is going to be a series of shorter stories without any real connection unless mentioned so. After seeing so little material of it on this site I thought I would give the SCP's some attention and thus create a series of encounters that occur with them in the RWBY universe. The outcomes of the encounters would vary according to the SCP in question so the stories will vary between different tones at different times. But for now, an introduction is in order.  
**

* * *

**_SCP-860: Blue Key (Introduction)_**

The loud noise of the door slamming behind Velvet startled her out of her thoughts as she turns around, seeing that the door she had just entered through had just closed itself. She immediately grabs onto the door handle and finds that it's locked much to her horror as she begins pounding on the door and screaming for help. She didn't want to be trapped in this place she knew nothing about.

After a couple of minutes with no results she soon stops her efforts and backs away from the door to get a better look at the surrounding wall. It appeared to be a large concrete wall that stretched for as far as the eye could see to her left and right, leading her to believe that someone must if put it here since couldn't have been naturally made. Though it was a questionable given she didn't even know where 'here' is.

Turning back around she is once again met with the sight that drew her to come through the door in the first place. A simple forest that had an unusual blue mist wrapping around the trees, creating a scene that was oddly relaxing given her current situation of entrapment. There even appeared to be a natural pathway extending from the door that went deeper into the woods, seeming to beckon her into following it.

It might've been a wiser decision to stay put until someone else opened the door from the other side but she couldn't help wondering if this pathway might lead her to another door that would take her out of this place. Remembering that she had her Scroll on her person she immediately pulls it out in hopes of calling for some help but was soon discouraged when she saw that she couldn't get a signal at all.

Giving one last look at the door she decides to try her luck as she ventures down the natural pathway that appeared to lead the way for her, keeping her Scroll open so she could at least take some photos and recordings of this place. If she did make it back on her own she would need evidence to explain her absence from her classes. Though she wasn't sure if she was anywhere near Beacon anymore, much less even on the same continent.

"Well, this honestly isn't so bad... It's a bit hard to see with this mist but I can at least see what's in front of me..." she looked in every direction, making sure to get a photo here and there in between recordings. She hasn't yet seen or heard anything that could be perceived as a threat which was honestly a bit spooky, hearing only her own footsteps as they crunched the leaves and branches where she stepped.

Here's hoping that her decision to follow the path wasn't a mistake from the start...

* * *

**If you have any questions about the SCP's involved there is a site where you can look them up. My stories will be based on the information that is given mixed with my own imagination on how to implement them.  
**


	2. SCP-860 Continued

**Looks like this idea is already being welcomed with opened arms which is pleasing to know. Along with some positive feedback I am also receiving some suggestions for certain SCP's that sound interesting to write about. The order I choose to write them in is for me to decide but I will consider suggestions for future chapters.**

* * *

_**SCP-860: Blue Key (Continued)**_

As she walked down the footpath, Velvet thought back to the events that had ultimately led her to this place, remembering the strange key she found earlier that day. A blue key that seemed out of place as she stumbled across it by chance while wandering about the lawns of Beacon Academy, the color making it stand out from the freshly mowed grass as she picked it up out of curiosity.

Looking it over, it didn't seem all that special aside from the obvious blue color and a set of numbers that appeared to be engraved into the key itself. Given that she had some time before her next class she decided to see if there was a door somewhere in the school that this key belonged to. Normally she would've just turned it over to a teacher but something in her was simply too curious to let go of it.

It was truly unfortunate that her curiosity was what led to this place, wherever it was. The further she walked into the forest the more uneasy she began to feel as she could have sworn she wasn't alone in this place. The was small at first, probably enough that a normal human couldn't hear it but thanks to her Faunus ears she had been picking up noises that she was certain she wasn't making.

She could've sworn that she was hearing footsteps outside of her own and breathing outside of her own as well. It might've just been instinct or something but she also felt like she was being watched from the trees but no matter where she looked she couldn't see past the dense mist that wrapped around them. Despite there being no physical presence to be seen she was almost certain that something else was here.

She paused as she once again heard something crunch nearby, turning to face it while aiming her Scroll in the same direction. She was honestly hoping that there was nothing else in here with her given that she was only in her school uniform with no real means of defending herself. She was a fast runner but she wasn't confident that she could outrun something she couldn't see or didn't know anything about.

After a few moments of silence, she begins to walk again seeing that nothing was going to happen. Taking a glance back down the way she came she couldn't even see the door anymore past the blue mist. In fact now that she noticed it her field of vision was smaller now then when she was by the door. Was the mist getting denser the further she got? The trees sprouted up on both sides of the footpath were also getting harder to see.

Still, she continued walking, not seeing any other option to take at the point. She could probably leave the path and explore the forest but would she even be able to find it again once she lost sight of it? It was better to play it safe be sticking to something that stood out in an unfamiliar place then to go wandering about in it all alone. Granted she wasn't completely alone but she wasn't certain if she was around friends either.

How long as she been walking now? 30 minutes? An hour? She would've checked the time on her Scroll but the digital numbers have been frozen ever since she entered this place, reading the exact moment she had first stepped through the door that the blue key created for her. Regardless of how much time passed she was becoming increasingly certain that she wasn't in her own world anymore.

Not to mention the mist was certainly getting thicker as she was beginning to lose sight of the forest entirely, the only thing still visible to her being the path she was walking on at this point. With visibility lowered she was forced to walk at a slower pace to prevent losing the path entirely. That feeling of relaxation she had at the beginning of her hike was starting to vanish.

The feeling was completely gone when she heard what sounded like a loud, distorted howl echo from behind her...

* * *

**Instead of writing them up as big chunks, I have decided to write my stories into smaller chunks to make them easier to digest and thus any encounter with an SCP may span a few short chapters. I feel that makes them work better than trying to write a massive chunk of text for each one and that certainly allows me to work on them at a faster pace in return. The conclusion to this tale will be fulfilled next time.**


	3. SCP-860 Conclusion

**The conclusion of this tale has been reached. Nothing more needs to be said for now.**

* * *

_**SCP-860 Blue Key (Conclusion)**_

As the distorted howl echoed through the forest and into the very core of Velvet's being, one instinct made itself loud and clear in the Faunus' mind. Without any hesitation she throws herself into a full sprint, pumping her legs as hard as she could in order to get as far away from the direction of the howl as she possibly could. Packing her Scroll back into her uniform, she swings her arms to gain more speed.

The breathing and footsteps were even clearer than before and not only did they sound like they're coming from behind her, they sounded like they were catching up to her. She didn't have the courage to look back, nor would she likely see what was chasing in the mist. She couldn't even see where the path was taking her anymore, having to glance down constantly to make sure she didn't run off of it.

She tried to push herself further, to the utmost limits of her running power but she couldn't run any faster than she was. The sounds from behind her sounded like they're getting closer no matter how far or how fast she ran. If there was one thing she could determine from the noises was that it had to be some kind of predator. It wouldn't be chasing her to this extent if it wasn't hunting her.

_"That's it... It's a predator... and I'm the prey..." _Velvet's eyes start to water as she runs, the fear of being caught terrifying her to no limit. Alongside this fear there was another realization. _"I'm always the prey... Why do I have to always be the one being hunted... It's not fair..."_ The thoughts that were flying around in her head as she fled for her life began to focus on a single point. _"Why am I even trying..."_

No matter where she went she would always be a target to something. It didn't matter who or what it was, she would always be the prey to something or another whether it was figuratively or literally like it was now. That was just the position in that life had given her from the moment she was born and it will be that way until the day she is meets her end.

That was why she felt a momentary peace when she first came into this place. It wasn't because it was someplace new or natural. It was because she felt like the problems of her daily life didn't matter in this place sense it wasn't a part of her world. It was a new world that didn't have a natural tendency to put her at the bottom of the food-chain. At least that's what she would've thought if not for recent events.

As her exhaustion increases with each step she finds herself starting to slow down bit by bit. She just couldn't run anymore and on top of it the hopelessness of the situation was starting to get to her. Even if she made it out of here things would likely just go back to the way they already were. Would it really matter if she ever made it back? What if it was better to just let it end now?

She slows to a complete stop, trying to catch her breath as fast as she could while her thoughts were trying to work themselves out. She could still hear the noises behind her and another distorted howl makes her tremble. Was this really going to be her end? Dying in an unknown place where she may never be found? Wiping at her eyes, she looks ahead of her and realizes something that she hadn't noticed while fleeing blindly.

The mist around her had begun to clear up again, making it easier for her to see which she was grateful for but something in the distance caught her attention more than another else at the moment. Concentrating her focus, she realized that blurry as it was in the mist it must've been a door that she was looking at. The path that she was following all along was leading her to another door. It had to have been the exit she was looking for!

Upon seeing a way out of this place and hearing the noises closing in, Velvet suddenly feels a rush of new energy course through her as she makes a violent dash toward the one thing that gave her a bit of hope. She could still make it! She wasn't done for yet! Even if she was stuck being the prey as long as she could escape the ones hunting her that was all she needed to get by!

_"The prey's job is to run and hide to evade the predators. If it can succeed in that then it wins in the end. As long as I keep running then something good is bound to happen!" _Velvet's thoughts race in a more direction, a bit of a smile forming on her face as she realizes she's going to make it. Pushing herself as hard as she could once more, she makes it to the door where she slams into it with her full body, forcing it open.

After staggering a moment from passing through the door, Velvet whirls around and reaches for the door just in time to catch a glimpse of what had been chasing after her. Though for only a moment that was all she needed to look at the predator she had escaped from before proceeding to slam the door shut with as much force as she could. As soon as it was shut she collapses onto the ground, exhausted from her overall experience.

As she recovers a mixture of relief and happiness fills her up, being truly happy to still be alive in the end and honestly hoping that she never has to go through that ever again. Getting bullied was honestly much better than having a near death experience now that she knows what that feels like. Once she fully recovered herself and was breathing normally she got onto her feet again and reaches for the doorknob.

Though a bit tense at first, she soon opens it to find that all was back to normal. Relaxing, she looks at the doorknob on the other side of the door and plucks the blue key from the from it. A part of her wanted to just be rid of it and never see it again. Another part also didn't want anyone else to go through what she just did so perhaps keeping an eye on it would be for the best.

After pocketing the key, she decides it would be best to just head to her dormroom for the rest of the day, calling in sick for her classes while she gathered her thoughts and tried to relax. She would also have to figure out where to hide the key so know one else would find it. It was far too dangerous to just hand it off to anyone, even if it was someone that could be trusted with it.

_"But then again, I'll bet I can convince Cardin's team to take it from me the next time we meet..."_

* * *

**With this the first SCP tale has finished. For now I will move onto a new SCP for my next tale but do know that this isn't the last of SCP-860. It might very well return in the future if the right cards are played, taking in a new victim that discovers its key. I wish to give thanks to those that have given my story attention and do hope that many more will come across this story in the future.**


	4. SCP-372 Introduction

**A new chapter begins and a new SCP is introduced. As mentioned before, each SCP encounter will be in it's own short story so this means that the events of SCP-860 are non-existent here. I may also put more than one SCP in a story if I feel they can work together well but for now it's a single, alone encounter for each SCP.**

* * *

_**SCP-372: Peripheral Jumper (Introduction)**_

Another day passes by at Beacon Academy and as usual everything was happening as it should be happening. Every student was either studying or practicing their combat skills or just doing whatever they wanted to do in the free time they had in their schedules. As one would expect such a lively academy would be rather noisy during the day with all the activities going on at once around the campus.

It was for this reason that Blake found herself having to leave the campus and resting in the branches of some tree she found just for the sake of getting some peace and quite so she could read her books without any interruption. It was an ideal location being practically soundless except for the occasional noise that came from the branches whenever she shifted her positioning but it was still preferable compared to the school.

She didn't have any classes for a while anyways so she was fine as long as she made sure to return to campus on time. With the only distraction being the book in front of her face she was undoubtedly having a nice moment right now. Not to mention given her natural stealthiness it would be very difficult to find her just by randomly looking for her. No one would be able to find her here without her own helping hand.

_Flicker._

"Hm?" Blake looked up from her book off to the side, only to find nothing in that direction. She could've sworn that she just saw something out of the corner of her eye but then again it could've just been her imagination. When she alone like this she sometimes would get a feeling of being watched by someone or something but that was usually just something that came to mind when she didn't want to be found just yet.

Pausing for a moment, she listened as best as she could but didn't hear anything else aside from her own quite breathing. She soon passes it off as a visual trick before going back to her book, needing a moment to recover the spot she was at before interruption. There was nothing else out here besides her and even if there was she would've already noticed it. She was without a doubt alone.

_Flicker._

Her concentration breaking again, she looks away from her book toward the direction the flash appeared in, once again staying in the corner of her eye and preventing her from fully seeing it. She then turns her head in every possible direction as she scans the surrounding area, listening closely to the surrounding area. Once again she was met by nothing but silence with nothing visual in sight.

Closing her book she climbs down from the tree and back to the ground, this time waiting to see if she would catch a glimpse of something again, whatever it was. While it might have been a coincidence happening twice in a row, she didn't want to pass it off as such when there was a possibility that she was being spied on. She was going to confirm whether or not she was seeing things if the flash happens a third time.

Focusing her concentration onto her surroundings, she pulls out her weapon that she kept with her on the off chance she needed to defend herself, switching it into it's gun mode as she stares straight ahead. If nothing happens for the next few minutes than she was just imagining things. After staring off into space for a short while she finally blinks her eyes.

_Flicker._

Turning as fast as she could in the direction of the flash, she aims her weapon only to already lose track of whatever it was that she saw. There was no doubt that there was something else in the area. The only problem was that it was moving so fast that she couldn't keep track of it which meant that she would be in trouble the moment she was attacked.

Ready to fire at any moment, she carefully makes her way back to the academy...

* * *

**The rate that I will put up the chapters depends on when I have the time to do it and when I want to do it. I have no set schedule for this story but I will attempt at least one or two chapters per week to keep it updated fairly often. There is plenty of material for me to use so I doubt I'll run out of ideas anytime soon.**


	5. SCP-372 Continued

**I've come to the realization that I'm not going to have something to say for all of my chapters. So some of them may not have any input from me and will just contain the story alone.**

* * *

**_SCP-372: Peripheral Jumper (Continued)_**

The original plan to head back to Beacon had taken a different turn after thinking it over, Blake didn't want whatever was following her to learn where the school was if it didn't already know. At the speed it was moving at it could very easily get past the security measures set up, not to mention there was no telling what could happen if it was exposed to a large number of people. That wasn't a risk she was willing to take in order to get help.

With this decision in mind she instead made her way deeper into the nearby forest, knowing that the creature was following her both from the flashes in the sides of her vision and the sound that she could pick up from when it touched the trees as it darted about. It was disturbing how silently it could move at such a speed given that she wouldn't even be able to hear it if not for her Faunus ears which still wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't focusing right now.

She had always thought that Ruby was the fastest living thing in the world when her Semblance was active, moving with such a speed that trying to watch her visually was impossible unless you had really strong eyes or something else to capture her movements. Compared to whatever this was Ruby might as well have been moving at a snail's pace as Blake was honestly thinking that not even Ruby could see what this thing was.

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

The flashes were beginning to appear more frequently, making a stronger presence as well but always avoiding her line of sight whenever she tried to follow them. What was it's purpose for being here? What did it want with her? Was it actively hunting her or was it just toying around with her? Perhaps the biggest question was whether or not it was going to attack her since it could've easily done that in the first place when her guard was down.

She hadn't actually shot at it yet, not wanting to waste her ammo if she wasn't guaranteed to hit it in the first place, instead trying to focus on getting used to it's speed by following it as best as she could but it was proving to be a difficult task. Instead of adapting to its speed so that she could see it better the creature appeared to be getting even faster the longer this dragged on. Was it simply messing with her and getting more serious the longer this goes on?

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

After some jogging through the trees she found a clearing, moving to the center of it as the open space would give her a bit of security. With the speed her pursuer moved at it could easily slip around whatever she tried to hide behind if it wanted to go in for the kill so if she stood out in the open like this with nothing nearby to hide her it would have to go straight for her if it wanted to attack.

She wasn't certain what she would do if a fight did break out but she knew it would be a lot easier to fight back if there were no blind spots created by the trees to get in her way. The way her weapon was designed made it more useful if used in an open area like this where nothing could keep it from hitting her mark if she chose to swing it. Getting into a battle stance, she concentrates harder on trying to find it now that she was still.

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

_Flicker._

Her amber eyes were as wide as she could make them as she turned herself in place, rotating in a full 360 turn as she focused on everything in her field of vision. If this thing was going to flash just past her like before it would have to stay in a position where it could see her fully which meant that she should be able to see it in return if it would just hold still for a second. Just one second was all she needed to confirm what it was.

Her Faunus ears were also on high alert, turning in all the directions they can. Blake was in a complete state of alertness right now, so much so that under normal circumstances it would be nearly impossible for something to sneak up on her right now. She believed that she would be able to catch sight of this creature soon enough and when she did that's when she would strike. Even one second would be enough. Just one second was all she needed to end this.

**_Flicker._**

Blake's concentration was broken when she felt something running down the side of her face, making her put a hand to it subconsciously before pulling it away to look at it. Her hand was coated in a bright red but looking past it she spots something on the ground nearby that has more of her attention. Her eyes widen once more, out of the realization that it was an ear. Her Faunus ear was laying on the ground before her and she didn't even notice it was gone.

Once that realization hits, the pain was soon to follow...

* * *

**Not everybody will have the mercy of escaping unharmed. Especially when it's something you can't escape from.**


	6. SCP-372 Conclusion

**While I wrote this story I came to a realization about 372 which helped me to decide the ending.**

* * *

**_SCP-372: Peripheral Jumper (Conclusion)_**

Blake dropped to the ground, fighting the urge to scream out in agony once the pain of the injury had finally registered. This thing just took her ear! It took her Faunus ear in a second! Less then a second! It was so fast that she probably would've never noticed it was gone if it wasn't for the blood streaming down her the side of her face! Gritting her teeth, she presses her hand down on the spot where her ear used to be, trying to stop the blood flow.

There was no doubt about it anymore. This creature, whatever it was, is actively hunting her. What she didn't understand was why it didn't just take off her head when it had the chance. Perhaps it was enjoying the thought of tormenting her first before finishing her off? As much as that thought unnerved her she could also feel her rage starting to boil up at the very thought that this thing was messing with her just for the fun of it.

The was no doubt that Blake was a composed person that would think things through before acting but the current situation was going to give her time to think things through. Getting back onto her feet she kept one hand pressed on her wound while the other tightened it's grip on her weapon. She didn't have the time to think of a plan and she most likely couldn't escape from it even if she tried to run. There only one thing left to do at this point.

_Flicker._

Twisting in the direction of the flash, she opens fire on the spot where the creature previously was. It was clear that she missed but there was nothing else she could do think of. All she could do at the moment was just fire wildly whenever it appeared and hope that she could at least hit it or even graze it. If she could just get a drop of blood out of it that would help her feel a little better and it would give her a lead on where it was.

The flashes continued and each time she would attempt to fire at it. It didn't matter anymore if she was wasting her time and bullets, she had to do something to ward this thing off. Perhaps showing that she could fight back may make it leave her alone. It was starting to become an instinct for her to shoot the moment she saw movement at the rate she was going. Surely she would hit it if she tried hard enough.

_Flicker. Flicker. Flicker. Flicker. Flicker._

___Flicker. Flicker. Flicker. Flicker. Flicker._

Just like that, the flashes that were moments apart started appearing so rapidly that Blake was becoming disoriented just trying to follow them with her eyes, closing them shut when she starts to feel dizzy. Opening them again, her amber eyes start darting about wildly in a desperate attempt to keep up. She closes them again, waiting a few moments before opening them once more only to have her eyes following the flashes wildly once again.

That was when she realized she couldn't control her eyes anymore. They were automatically trying to follow the creature as it flew around the surrounding area regardless of how futile it was. It was almost like something was luring them in and the worst part was she couldn't regain control of them no matter how much she tried. The best she could do was just shut her eyelids to block out her surroundings which was what she did.

**_Flicker._**

Her hand flew to her head as another blast of searing pain exploded, feeling from touch alone that she had just lost her remaining Faunus ear but was unwilling to look for it. Biting back her voice and holding back her tears, she came to the realization that she was afraid. Despite the events she had witnessed and gone through in her lifetime this was the first time she ever truly felt like she was afraid. The first time she truly felt like she was going to be killed.

She opens her eyes briefly, finding that they're uncontrollable even when she was just barely opening them. She couldn't stop watching the flashes as they're practically filling up her vision now. This creature was no longer toying with her and was likely going to finish her off if she didn't come up with something but what could she do at this point when she can't use her eyes and her ears were useless?

Her mind tried to come up with some kind of plan to escape but she was drawing a blank between the fear of dying and the hopeless of standing up to something she never even got to see. Why did she have to see glimpses of something impossible to look at? Was she going to keep seeing it every time she opened her eyes for the rest of her life? Would it even let her live just to keep up this twisted game it's playing?

There had to be a way out of this...

**XXX**

** Secure. Contain. Protect.  
**

**XXX**

It had been quite a while since their comrade had disappeared and while this was usually a natural occurrence the rest of team RWBY were starting to get a bit concerned since Blake hasn't responded to any of their messages or calls which she at least did even when she wanted to be alone. With only a vague sense of direction at best to go on and thinking about the places the Faunus liked to go the team set out to search for her.

Leaving the campus they split up and searched around the nearby areas, knowing Blake wouldn't stray too far off. "Blake! Blake, I know you're around here, I can smell tuna from here!" Yang called out for her teammate, not being too serious about her comment but still having a hunch that Blake wasn't too far off from where she was. It would seem that hanging out with her teammates has much as she did gave her a sense of direction when she wanted to find them.

Following what was mainly her gut instinct she decided to wander toward a nearby forest, figuring that she could spot her teammate easily enough if she were to be around here. A few minutes of walking and name calling later she eventually finds her search successful as she sees Blake sitting in the middle of a clearing. Her back was turned to Yang but she seemed to be swaying side to side so perhaps she was just meditating or sleeping?

"There you are Blake." Yang sighed with relief as she approached her teammate. "We were worrying about you and here you are, just sitting down taking a quick catnap it looks like." She pauses when she notices some red spots on the ground nearby, raising a bit of concern in her. "Blake, did something happen?" She steps closer, realizing that her teammate was missing her Faunus ears, the surrounding hair being dyed red by the dried blood.

"Huh... Yang, is that you..." Blake speaks finally, sounding like she was outright exhausted or very weak for some reason. Possibly due to the blood loss that came from losing her ears. "You wouldn't believe what just happened to me while I was by myself... I was pursued by something I couldn't see and never learned what it was... Though I am pretty sure it wasn't a Grimm. I would've preferred a Grimm compared to that monster..."

The was a weak giggle in her breath, leaving Yang questioning what had happened to Blake in the time she was gone. Yang decided it would be better to ask questions later and get Blake some medical attention first. As much as the sight bothered her she kept her composure as she approached her sitting teammate. "I really thought I was going to die... At least I was until I found the solution..."

"Blake, come on, let's get you back to the school..." Yang gently puts her hand on Blake's shoulder and turns her around so she could look at her face. The sight immediately makes her recoil in shock and disgust as she quickly puts a couple feet between them while tumbling backward. Wide lilac eyes meet black sockets where amber eyes should've been but obviously weren't. "B-Blake... " she couldn't find the words to speak her mind.

From the evidence that was the blood on the tip her Gambol Shroud plus the appearance of holding something in her free hand, it would appear that something happened that had caused Blake to gouge out her own eyes. The fact that was most disturbing was the large smile she had on her face despite her obvious exhaustion. "All I had to do was remove its reason for tormenting me..." another giggle escapes her lips.

"After all if I can't see it then it can't see me..."

* * *

**The conclusion has been reached for what turned into a more tragic story then the first. 372 may make another appearance in the future but for now I shall move onto new SCP's. I do wish to thank all of the people that have been giving me wonderful ideas and I do plan to make more complex encounters in the future. Perhaps the entirety of Team RWBY will face an SCP together.**


	7. SCP-049 Introduction

**This SCP marks the first time I'll be making a setup by request as I've had a loyal follower wishing me to do this one for a while. I shall give it my best effort while also trying to add more dialogue and characters for a change, thus this will be my first encounter using a entire team or at least just more characters in general, seeing that this SCP would work much better if more characters are involved. I shall see how this turns out and try to do more in the future. I also wish to remind that my schedule for updating is random for the most part so I apologize if I don't update too often. I'll do it whenever the time is free.**

* * *

**_SCP-049: Plague Doctor (Introduction)_**

_"It is quite amazing... How such a large place can exist and still be quite sterile... Though despite how sterile it is I may unfortunately find victims even in this place..."_

Looking at the towering structures all around him, the lone being travels though the city at nightfall where there is a lot less activity then during the day thus the reason why he is alone at this moment. Dressed in what appeared to be a black hooded cloak with a strange white mask that had the shape of a long beak coming outward he was a peculiar sight to anyone that happened to stumble upon him. The beak of the mask was an effective device in telling others what he was looking at as it lined up with his vision when he turned to look in a direction.

His reason for coming here was the same as going anywhere else, forever searching for victims of the Great Pestilence that have seemed to scattered about the world. It would seem that such a place has this wouldn't have any carriers of the disease, but he knew that it would be unwise to simply pass on through without checking everywhere. His instinct for finding people that are sick is always accurate and so even if he is staying in this place for a long time it would be worth it to prevent even one person from spreading that dreaded disease.

_"Hm... Oh dear... It would seem that I have already found someone that is in need of treatment..."_

Believing that he had found an unfortunate carrier, he turns his head toward the direction a building, his eyes resting on a pair of girls that were standing outside. They looked quite similar despite the fact that one was mostly in red and the other is mostly in white. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation that he couldn't hear, but that didn't matter to him. He could tell that they're both unfortunate enough to carry the disease that only he was able to cure. He made his way toward them calmly, getting prepared to do what he always did when he found a victim.

With his presence drawing near the two girls were aware of his approach, seeming to show confusion and curiosity toward his appearance. "Can we help you?" The girl dressed in red questions him while both she and what was likely her twin seemed to tense up in his presence, a natural response that can't be helped. They were going to try to resist as victims always did whether it was out of fear or denial. Still, he had to give them his cure regardless of resistance. That was the unfortunate truth.

_"On the contrary... It is I that would be helping both of you..."_

"Helping us?" The girl in white spoke this time, getting a bad feeling from this person in front of her. Before she or the other girl could question him further he lunged forward with a speed that covered the remaining distance between them instantly, not giving them a chance to react before reaching out with his gloved hands. Each hand covers the mouths of both girls, fingers and thumbs gripping their cheeks tightly to silence them as he also shoves them against the wall they're nearby to hold them in place.

_"Do not worry... I'm going to cure you of the disease that ails you both..."_

He simply watched calmly as they both started thrashing wildly against is grip, eyes wide as they realize something was happening before slowly drooping until they're closed. In that short span of a few seconds their vitals had disappeared completely as he gently lowers them both to the ground, straightening them out before getting to work on curing them. He reaches into his cloak and removes a bag that he always kept with him and sets it next to them as he crouches down next to the girl in red first.

Opening the bag he pulls out some simple materials like a scalpel, a needle, and some thread. Alongside this he also removes some vials filled with chemicals only known to him as he takes up the scalpel, cutting open the fabric of the red dress before making a deep cut going down the length of her torso. From there he proceeds to do what is effectively a dissection on her while occasionally putting in some of the chemicals from the vials into her body. This effort was done flawlessly as he's done it countless times and knows that this will cure her.

For this surgery to be done effectively it was vital that the victim was in a state of death and that there was no one else to interrupt him, both conditions being met as he couldn't see anyone else nearby. After about 20 minutes of working he finishes up by sewing her torso shut and leaving her alone as he tends to the girl in white next, repeating the same process of cutting her open and applying the chemicals to her body. After another 20 minutes he sews her up as well before putting his things back into his bag.

_ "This is truly a good day for I was able to save two people at the same time... It would be preferable if this was a more common occurrence..."_

Setting the bag back into his cloak he goes on his way, walking down the street as he seeks out more victims of the disease in the middle of the silent night. As he leaves the girls he treated are left on the ground where they remain still before a few minutes before the girl in red starts to move again, sitting upright slowly as her vitals come back to effectively reanimate her. Though despite the fact that she was technically alive she didn't behave like herself at all, instead being closer to a zombie as her dead eyes stared off into space.

Getting up onto her feet she begins to stagger forward as she wanders aimlessly down one street, the girl in white soon following after her once she reanimated and got to her own feet. They were only the first two of the many victims that were to be treated in this city and he wasn't going to stop until the disease was fully purged from this place. It was his job to save as many people as he could, no matter who they were or where they are.

_"I will save them all... For I am the cure..."_

* * *

**I have decided to treat 049 as a proper character given that it shows intelligence, believing it would make for a more interesting set up as he encounters the characters. As shown this time around is going to involve some actual deaths, though who will fall into it's arms will be decided upon as I work on it. Do look forward to more chapters in the future.**


	8. SCP-049 Continued

**I've decided to make the decision of adding in some lesser known attacks before things start to get more serious. I imagine the number of deaths will grow at a steady rate between the hands of 049 and the monsters he creates before they become noticable.  
**

* * *

**_SCP-049: Plague Doctor (Continued)_**

"Well, looks like I'm lost apparently." her voice grumbled as she looked around, trying to figure out just where the hell she was between the streets and the buildings. Vale is a huge place and even the locals may find themselves getting lost from time to time if they were to go to an area they didn't visit regularly which was what happened to her because she feel asleep on a bus and missed her stop. Not that she could help it, it was always so boring when she rode any vehicle that she would often pass the time by dozing off.

Well, no point in standing around here. She might as well see if she could find someone that was willing to land her a hand. After all it was the afternoon so it wasn't like she was going to run into some random criminal since no one was stupid enough to try something like that in broad daylight these days. Aside from some of the major criminal organizations there really weren't any minor criminals anymore with how good security has gotten as of late.

"Alright then, next person I meet I'll ask..." she gets cut off as she jumps slightly from a noise coming out of a nearby alleyway. It sounded a lot like a trash can got knocked over but what caught her attention was the person that came out of the alleyway in front of her. It looked like a young man that didn't look to good given the way he was staggering and the sickly skin tone he had. Her eyes widened when she noticed the gash that when down the front of his chest, visible due to his shirt being cut open. Someone must've done something to him!

"Sir, are you alright?!" she calls out as she rushes across the street. Upon hearing her voice the man turns to face her, staring right at her with dead eyes. A bad feeling runs itself across her skin as she watches those dead eyes suddenly go wide as it seems like the man is suddenly going from a weakened state to a energized state. Unknown to her was the fact that her presence alone has caused a reaction in this man who would stagger about, acting like a zombie until he came across another human being.

Before she could turn tail or bring herself to a stop, the man lunged forward at an insane speed, his teeth sinking into her throat before she has time to cry out as he throws her onto the ground. Unable to scream or get away she was mauled on the spot as the man ripped her up with teeth and nails much like that of a wild animal. In a matter of minutes she was nothing more than a bloody mess on the street as the man gets back to his feet. The energy surge he experienced died shortly after the woman did and once again he was staggering slowly down the street...

**XXX**

**Secure. Contain. Protect.**

**XXX**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted as he ran as fast as he can, trying to outrun whatever if was that was chasing after him with such persistence. He wouldn't consider it a human considering the wild state it was in but what was more concerning was how fast it was able to move considering the fact that it seemed to be so weak when he first saw it. Not to mention it shouldn't even be able to run with that huge gash on the front of it's body which looked like it might tear open if it strained itself too much.

In fact it seemed like fresh blood was squirting out of that stitched up wound as it pursued him without stopping. In fact, it seemed like it wasn't even getting tired while it's prey was starting to slow down from the fatigue that replaced their energy with each additional breath. "Shit... Shit... Shit..." he cursed as he couldn't help but start to slow down as he body was beginning to give out. The last thing he would experience was the feeling of teeth tearing into his neck while some abnormally strong arms pin him in a hug...

**XXX**

**Secure. Contain. Protect.**

**XXX**

The was a faint humming that could be heard from him as he did his work on another person that he had found to be sick from the disease. It wasn't anything that would likely be heard as common recently, rather it was an old hymn that he was fond off as he hummed while working on the body. His progress was going surprisingly smooth this time around with no interruptions in sight but he still had to work fast before something came to stop him. Something or someone would always come to stop him, not understanding what he was doing.

_"I have to be faster... The faster I am the more people I save..."_

* * *

**Things are only to get worse from here I'm afraid.**_  
_


End file.
